Sentimental Feelings
by Insomniactic Soul
Summary: Endgame: Brittana? Quinntana?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey I am new to but I wanted to write a fanfiction on Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, so I thought I would try this out. This is a lot different from Glee. The story takes place in New York. But it's a little different in terms of what happens. Btw this Brittany swears and is smart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. **(I don't know how this works but I think I'm supposed to do this every chapter)

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm a freak. Well, at least some people in this world would say so. Can you guess what I am? I'm human, but I'm gay and apparently that makes me different from everyone else. My friends call me a badass because I'm a bitch to almost everyone and I never show any emotion to anyone besides annoyance and anger. Is that a good thing? Not necessarily. My friends are very loyal and caring and blah blah blah. And I'm thankful for that. Every day I ask myself the same question, _how the fuck do you have friends? You're constantly a dick to every one._ The answer is I have no clue but I'm glad I have them, especially Quinn Fabray but I havent seen her in 4 years. We sort of drifted apart, if that's what it's called.

But even then I can't really complain about my life because honestly? It's pretty good. I have pretty good grades, a good family, and great friends. I'm a junior in college trying to make the most of my college and beyond career. Now the only problem I have is that I'm a lesbian and some people don't approve or like me. Should I care? No. Do I care? Yes, and let me tell you I'm scared shitless at the thought of a friend or family member not approving of me.

I'm not really a closeted lesbian. I told my parents and they didn't really care, I told my closest friends and they didn't care. I guess I'm sort of lucky, if you want to call it that. Yeah, my life may seem nice but my love life is shit. I haven't liked anyone or dated anyone for about two years now. My love life is fucking rotting in the corner being cursed to hell. That is, until _she_ came along.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Santana, I don't understand why you don't want to sing with us."

"Well Dwarf, if you really want to know, it's because you put me into narcoleptic arrest every time your little sassy ass vocal chords start vibrating." I deadpanned.

"Is that even a thing?" asked Rachel, with her snarky bitch voice.

"Deal with the fact that I, Santana Lopez, could not give two shits about whether or not narcoleptic arrest is a thing or not." I snarled.

Rachel sighed and pointed to a room down the hall,

"You can sing by yourself if you want or do... whatever you do."

I walked down the hall and into the room. There was a small band in the room and I walked up to them and gave them the sheet music. The moment the music started I let myself relax.

_You're not the type, type of girl to remain_

_With the girl, with the girl_

_Too shy, too afraid to say she'll give her heart to you forever_

_I'm not the girl who will fall to her knees_

_With her hands clasped tight_

_Begging, begging you please_

_To stay with her for worse or for better_

_But I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_In the past I would try_

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get too far_

_It always somehow seemed to fall apart_

_But with you, you, you_

_I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time_

_We're eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you_

_That I don't wanna lose_

_And I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_And it's never easy_

_Darling, believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you_

_When I think of life without "us"_

_It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "_

_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_We can lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_It's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If we never leave_

_And we can lay like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

"Who was that about?" asked a voice from the door. I spun around to see _her_ smirking while leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I think you got the wrong room, also? I'm not telling a stranger about my life." I said.

"True, but I wanna know so tell me." she said. I studied her carefully and only saw curiosity in her eyes. I let out an exasperated sigh,

"You want the truth?"

"No. I wanted you to make up a story about unicorns shitting rainbows." she deadpanned. I chuckled quietly,

"You have quite the personality. But if you really want to know, her name was Quinn and she left four years ago." _It's also about a beautiful girl talking to me now,_ I thought.

"I'm sorry. Ex girlfriend?" she asked cautiously.

"No, best friend."

"Oh I'm sorry." she said yet again. You would be shocked with how many times I hear that phrase directed towards me. It doesn't make me feel better, it just makes me feel like I'm a fucking hung over shit head surrounded by sober people. All they do is pity me. And I FUCKING HATE IT. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

"Yeah whatever, you got a girlfriend, boyfriend, or best friend you sing about?" it was the perfect opportunity so of course I took it.

"Yeah a girlfriend. But I don't sing, we dance. We've been together for about ten months now."

"Oh... that's great." I said meekly.

_End of flashback_

* * *

I was walking down the hallway to get to my AP calculus class when suddenly I see _her _ walking towards me. I felt a sudden wave of sadness crashing into me. It felt like I was being it by that damn crappy silver Audi again. Yes, I got hit by a car last year but that's a story for later. That girl walking down the hallway was the girl I had the biggest crush on. She had beautiful blonde hair and light blue eyes that seemed like the sky had come directly from her eyes. I'm just going to say she was drop dead beautiful… but she had a girlfriend.

Funny thing is I don't even her name. I saw her again at a dance studio not far from the school; she was dancing to a song I didn't recognize. I only caught a glimpse because I was in a hurry to get to my soccer game but damn was she built. Her body was lean and slightly flushed and sweaty from the dancing. She was wearing a blue tight tank top and yoga pants. Don't even get me started on her ass. In that moment I knew that I would be walking down that street and past that dance studio every day. And she did not fail to disappoint for she was there every day as well.

As we neared each other, we locked eyes and there was recognition in her eyes. Our eyes locked on each other for what felt like hours but were only a seconds. The girl stopped,

"Hey! You're the girl who was singing that song that day I walked into the wrong room." she said.

"U-uh you remember that?" I stammered, nervously. I changed directions and walked into the room where the girl had found me singing. She followed me.

"Yeah, I mean it's hard to forget such a beautiful voice like yours."

"Y-you think my voice is beautiful?" I asked, skeptically. _D__icks in a bucket Santana, get your shit together. Are you a badass or not?_ She looked at me with a questioning expression,

"What's your name?"

"Sant-"

"Santana fucking Lopez, I have not seen you in 4 fucking years. Get your lesbian ass over here and kiss me!"

_Wait what the hell? Whoever the fuck just interrupted me from talking to my beautiful dream girlfriend, is going to get her sorry ass kicked to hell. _I turned around angrily. I took one look at the girl and froze.

"Shit."

* * *

**The song was _Fine by Me_ by Andy Grammer. (I changed the gender parts in the song a bit to make it apply to Santana and Brittany)**

**Thanks for reading :p I know it was a little short but I'm trying to get my thoughts organized. If I'm lucky I will be able to post a new chapter every week but that's a little questionable. **

**Insomniac out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I sort of rewrote a couple of parts in the first chapter so if you want to go check it out... then that's cool. So anyway Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Shit." Santana stared at the intruder, her eyes wide in shock with a hint of fear swimming in them.

"Wow S, you haven't seen me in four years and you decide to say, 'shit'? It breaks my heart." said Quinn overdramatically.

"… You bitch." growled Santana, after recovering from her surprise. Quinn had a sad expression on her face; she looked Santana in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Santana. You know I didn't want to go, I just had to."

"Yeah you told me that that asshole for a father had just died and that you were going to his funeral. But you told me that you would only be in California for a week! _One week_, Quinn! One mother fucking _week!_ The next thing I know, I'm calling your mother because you hadn't returned in the time of _two_ weeks. And I find out that you had decided to stay in California for the rest of high school and into college! So what the fuck do you want me to say, Quinn?"

"Maybe I stayed there because I was scared!"

"Scared? That's bullshit, Quinn."

"You know Santana, you are really self-centered. You think everything's about you, huh? But guess what Lopez? I got news for you! The world doesn't revolve around you ok? Try thinking about other people for once!" yelled Quinn, obviously becoming very frustrated.

"_Me, Self-centered?_ You were the one who left me when I needed you most! I spent weeks trying to tell myself that I was normal, that I belonged. But after a while, I didn't believe myself anymore. And there was no one there to tell me otherwise. Guess who wasn't there when I was destroying myself? Guess who wasn't there when I repeatedly tore myself down and secluded myself from everyone else in the world? Guess _who?_ Don't give me that self-centered bullshit now."

"I told you I was fucking scared!" screamed Quinn, the tension and anger was so thick, you could easily call it cheese.

"Scared of what, Quinn? Scared of what? Because the last time I checked, Quinn Fabray was HBIC and wasn't afraid of anyone." Santana said, now clenching her fists so tight they looked like snowballs (Cus they were so white ;p).

"... I... I was scared of love." said Quinn, quietly. Santana's anger quickly turned to confusion and surprise.

"Love...?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna sing about it? Like old times?" In the past, whenever Santana and Quinn were upset or had an issue, they would pick out a song to sing to show them what sort of problem it was. It saved having to explain their situations and gave them a small closure.

"I guess." said Quinn. She walked over to band members and told them her song choice.

Music began to fill the room yet again and Santana sat down in a chair facing Quinn.

_I know I stand in line_  
_Until you think you have the time_  
_To spend an evening with me_  
_And if we go someplace to dance_  
_I know that there's a chance_  
_You won't be leaving with me_

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_  
_And have a drink or two_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you_

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You still despise the same old lines_  
_You heard the night before_  
_And though it's just a line to you_  
_For me it's true_  
_And never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day to find some clever_  
_lines to say_  
_To make the meaning come true_  
_But then I think I'll wait until the evening_  
_gets late_  
_And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right_  
_Your perfume fills my head_  
_The stars get red_  
_And oh the night's so blue_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you_  
_I love you..._

On the last note, Quinn's voice had cracked and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Q, I'm so sorry." Santana said rushing over to her to give her a hug. As they were hugging Santana tried to make the mood a little less heavy,

"Wow Q you could of just told me you were having boy problems. Oooo are you on your period too? That would make this so much more dramatic."

Quinn chuckled but stayed otherwise silent and hugged her friend tightly. _If only you knew the real story,_ she thought.

"Wow Santana, do all your friends have amazing voices?" asked a voice.

"Oh crap I totally forgot you were here!" said Santana, looking a little embarrassed. Quinn pulled away from Santana to take a look at the person who had just ruined the moment.

"Who are you?" asked Quinn, narrowing her eyes.

"Brittany, Brittany Pierce. Pleased to meet you." she said holding her hand out to Quinn. Quinn took the hand skeptically and squeezed it fairly hard then let it go. Brittany just smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend, Sanatana?" Quinn asked, eyes still narrowed.

"No, she's a student here with a dance major who accidentally walked in here thinking it was the dance studio." said Santana nonchalantly.

"That's nice. I'm Quinn Fabray, a _good_ friend of Santana."

"Sweet, well gotta go or else I'm going to be late to my dance lesson. Bye Quinn. Bye Santana, nice to see you I hope we see eachother more in the future." said Brittany with a wink. With that, Brittany walked out and went down the hallway.

"I forgot to ask you, if you go to California, what are you doing _here?_" asked Santana. Quinn smiled at her,

"I missed my lover." she said smirking. Santana rolled her eyes,

"Har. Har. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I go to college here now, I switched." _And after four years I couldn't stand not being with you anymore. I lov- no. stop Quinn you are getting ahead of yourself... but i really do love her, and it scares me that she might not love me back. _she thought.

* * *

**Song: _Something Stupid _by Robbie Williams.**

**Thank's for reading! Well that was exciting now wasn't it? I don't know about how often updates will be, cus I got school to go to and homework and stuff like that. But i will try to update as much as I can. So anywho thanks again nd stay tuned to find out what happens next :p**

**Insomniac out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guy thanks for reading, I'm sorry for any typos in the last 2 chapters :p anywho, here is the next chapter. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee.**

* * *

Santana walked through the doors of the Caffeinated Bitch (yes that's what it's called and yes I did make it up) around 10:30 in the morning to meet up with Quinn. Neither of them had class until 4:00 and so they decided to use the time they had to catch up on past events.

"Hey there stranger." said a familiar voice. Santana turned to see Brittany standing behind her with a white mocha nestled in her hands.

"Oh hey Brittany, how's your morning?" asked Santana, with a small smile.

"It's been good how about you?" asked Brittany.

"Hey Santana!" yelled Quinn has she walked in to the café.

"Well I better get going." said Brittany as she glanced over at the door.

"Yeah no problem, see you around?"

"Definitely." Brittany then walked out the door and to her car. Quinn came over to her table with a questioning look on her face,

"What did she want?"

"Nothing, so tell me everything I missed."

"Well, as you know my dad died and I finished high school in Cali. I ended up going to Berkley for college and had an acting major. But I came to Julliard because… I missed you and they have a good acting program." Quinn shrugged, looking at her shoes. Santana looked at Quinn and took her hand,

"Q I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier, I just… missed you."

"I want to sing a song." Quinn said suddenly. Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay? What does that have to do with this?" she asked, still smirking.

"Well there has been something on my mind lately and it's been bugging me like hell, and so I figured why not sing about it?"

"Ok sure lets head to the studio." said Santana, standing up from her seat.

When the music started to fill the room, Santana immediately recognized the song but was curious to know why Quinn was singing it. Quinn looked at Santana and smiled,

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Quinn looked at Santana with a piercing gaze,

"Santana…"

"Let me guess, boy problems? Did you leave someone? You know Quinn you could've just-"

"Santana!"

"What I'm just saying that-"

"Santana I'm gay." said Quinn looking at Santana.

"…"

"Santana please say something." Quinn pleaded.

"Wow… _the_ Quinn Fabray is a dyke." Quinn flinched at the last word.

"Please don't call me that."

"Yeah well I'm a dyke too. I guess that's cool Quinn, I definitely didn't see that coming. So was the song about a girlfriend or crush you left?" said Santana, now grinning.

"Yeah funny thing is, I never told her that I liked her." said Quinn.

"Well then tell her! Come on Fabray! Besides if she's straight it wouldn't matter because you're in New York now! Did your confidence come out with your baby?" Quinn flinched yet again.

"Sorry, shouldn't of said that." said Santana guiltily.

_If only you knew that this girl isn't in California but right in front of me,_ thought Quinn.

"Haha, maybe." said Quinn, nervously. Santana rolled her eyes,

"Come on you dork, I got a song to sing too. A person who has been occupying my thoughts…" Santana cut off there.

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_  
_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can."_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_  
_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can."_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can."_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Maybe I'm insane_  
_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_  
_Thinking one day we gon' change_  
_But you know just how to work that back_  
_And make me forget my name_  
_What the hell you do I won't remember_  
_I'll be gone until November_  
_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_  
_Typical middle name is Prada_  
_Fit you like a glove, girl_  
_I'm sick of the drama_  
_You're a troublemaker_  
_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_  
_And I can't even explain why_  
_(Yeah!)_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can."_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_(And I can't even explain why)_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can."_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

Quinn looked at Santana with sadness brewing beneath the surface of her eyes,

"It's about Brittany isn't it?"

* * *

**Songs: _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift and _Troublemaker_ by Olly Murs**

**Hey thanks again for reading. So... yeah can you guess which pairing I'm doing? Is it Brittana? Is it Quinntana? I guess you will have to wait and see ;p**

**Yeah so some of you wanted to know my name... all I'm going to say is that some of my friends call me Chu cus I love chupa chups and i sneeze like a pikachu. So yeah.**

**Insomniac out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for actually taking time off of your (maybe, maybe not) busy schedules. So here is the next chapter :p**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

* * *

Brittany's POV

"What do you mean, 'you've met someone else'?" _This bitch better not be saying what I think she's saying,_ thought Brittany.

"Brittany, I've met someone. Meaning I have met someone else that isn't you. And I like her more than you. I met her when I took a tour of Berkley, the week of spring break." said Jade, my girlfriend or maybe my soon to be ex girlfriend.

"Was our 'love' not good enough for you? Was _this," _I asked, pointing between us, "even love?"

"Of course what we had, was real. It's not you, it's me."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jade. I would rather you say, 'It's you, not me.'" _I'm getting sick of this twisted game, Jade._ I thought angrily.

"Look, Brittany, I'm sorry but I'm switching to Berkley soon and I told you this because I wanted to say goodbye to you one last time." said Jade, apologetically.

"Oh, this is one hell of a goodbye alright. You know what? Go to Berkley and go see this other girl cus you know what? I don't give a single flying shit in the sky."

"Sorry, Brittany. But would you have made the effort to keep this relationship? I see you with that Santana girl a lot." she said, leaving the dance studio. I grit my teeth and stared at the door, her figure walking away from it.

"I hate you." I say, but there is no malice in it.

"I hate you." I say a little louder, still no malice in it.

"I hate you." I say, now feeling numb.

I don't realize it until I reach the recording studio's, that I'm crying. The tears stain my cheeks and feel icy against the cool air in the studio. I sit in the chair that Santana was sitting in just yesterday. I plug-in my iPod and begin to sing.

_Am I better off dead?_  
_Am I better off a quitter?_  
_They say I'm better off now_  
_Than I ever was with her_  
_As they take me to my local down the street_  
_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_  
_But after one too many I know that I'll never_  
_Only they can't see where this is gonna end_  
_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)_

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_  
_Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_I got nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_  
_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_  
_When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?_  
_Am I better off a quitter?_  
_They say I'm better off now_  
_Than I ever was with her_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_  
_Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_I got nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_  
_Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

I sit there crying a river. I feel like maybe this time, I won't be able to build a bridge and get over it. It hurts too much.

"Hey, you ok? I heard you singing. You have a very beautiful voice." said a voice. I turned around hoping it was Santana but instead seeing a tall blonde guy with fish like lips.

"I'm sorry, were you supposed to record something in here?" she asked. He chuckled and walked inside the studio,

"Nah I just walk by here occasionally to hear the talented voices like yourself." he said grinning.

"Thank you." I say, looking down at my hands.

"Hey, you look like you could use some cheering up. Let me take you out for coffee." he said.

"I don't drink coffee."

"How about hot chocolate?" he asked. I smiled a little _I wish Santana was here_

"Sure let's go." I grabbed my coat and bag and followed him out of the studio and into the street.

"I'm Sam, by the way, Sam Evans."

"Brittany, Brittany Peirce." This wa my second time walking into the Caffeinated Bitch since moving to Julliard. I ordered a tall white hot chocolate with whipped cream. _I remember when I was as whipped as that whipped cream,_ I thought sadly.

"Hey cheer up a little will you?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's sad." I grumbled.

"Whatever happened, it gets better. And I know that it sounds like a cliche, but seriously, it really does get better."

"I know. Maybe that's what I'm afraid of, I used to never be able to imagine a my future without her... but now I'm **_forced_** to **_create_** a future without her... and it scares me. She was Popeye and I was Olive, she was my protector and now I've got no one."

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, I promise.I'll be your protector." said Sam, with a wink.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You can't protect people from emotions."

* * *

No One's POV

"So did you date anyone in Cali?" asked Santana.

"Yeah, one girl. It only lasted a week though because she had to go back to New York." said Quinn.

"Oh my goodness! You could meet up with her now because you are both in New York!" exclaimed Santana, excitedly.

_I don't even like her anymore. It was a fling. I like you. _thought Quinn sighing.

"What was her name?"

"Jade." said Quinn.

* * *

**Song: _Nothing_ by The Script**

**Oh shit! Jade and Quinn dated and now Jade is going to Cali to be closer to her. But Quinn isn't in Cali anymore dun dun dun *cues dramatic music***

**Lol anywho thanks for reading, can you guess wwhether or not this is Quinntana or Brittana? **

**bleh school sucks but I want a swag future so school is a priority for me so my updates may be a little slower.**

**Insomniac out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Also thanks to those of you who wrote reviews. So the story continues :p**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

* * *

No One's POV

Brittany walked in to the music studio with Quinn and Santana.

"Guys, I want to sing a song because it seems to help me vent out my emotions." said Brittany, sheepishly. Santana smiled and nodded her head,

"Go ahead Britt." Brittany smiled at the new nickname that Santana had given her but then frowned as her emotions flooded her.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._  
_No, it don't break_  
_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_(Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_

A single tear rolled down Brittany's cheek. _I didn't realize that it hurt this much, _thought Brittany sadly.

"I'm sorry Brittany." said Quinn as she wrapped her arms around the other blonde. Quinn had developed a deep jealousy for Brittany as the days passed, but she kept that in for now because it was clear that she was having a hard time, and moving on with someone else seemed like the last thing on her mind. Santana hugged both the girls,

"I'm sorry Brittany, it must have sucked." said Santana, rubbing Brittany's back.

"Was I not good enough? Am I not pretty enough?"

"No honey, you are beautiful and smart and no girl could compete with you." said Quinn reassuringly.

"Except for me." said Santana, trying to lighten the mood. Brittany laughed,

"Yeah, you are pretty gorgeous." said Brittany, with a wink. Quinn growled, annoyed with the sudden change in mood.

"Quinn are you ok? Your throat just made a weird noise."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Must've been the wind... Did you know, that water molecules are polar?" _What the fuck? The wind? Water molecules? Quinn you fucking idiot, _thought Quinn.

"Um yeah I did know that water molecules are polar..." said Santana, looking confused.

"Did you know that-"

"Brittany!" Brittany and the other girls looked at the door to see Sam Evans walking across the room with two coffee cups in his hands.

"Hey, I bought you hot chocolate." said Sam, grinning.

"Aww thanks Sam." said Brittany, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. Her eyes lit up as she sipped the warm, delicious substance.

"You remembered my order!" said Brittany smiling up at him. This time, Santana growled,

"Alright Trouty Mouth, you gave Brittany her hot chocolate now scram. We were sort of busy, I was about to sing a song too."

Quinn smirked at Santana.

"Sam can watch us sing today!" said Brittany, happily. Santana sighed,

"Fine."

Quinn smirked and got up with Santana,

"I know what song you and I are going to sing." she said evily.

_I'm that flight that you get on, international_  
_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

_'Cause I know what the girl them need,_  
_New York to Haiti_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_  
_You make it hard to leave_

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Get jazzy on it_

_You know the words to my songs_  
_No habla inglés_  
_Our conversations ain't long_  
_But you know what is_

_I know what the girl them want,_  
_London to Taiwan_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_  
_I think I need a new one_

Quinn grinned at Santana and playfully danced around her.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_

_Uno, met your friend in Rio_  
_Dos, she was all on me-o_  
_Tres, we can ménage à three though_  
_Quatro, ooh_

_Dos Cadenas, close to genius_  
_Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis_  
_Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck_  
_Chest to chest, tongue on neck_  
_International oral sex_  
_Every picture I take, I pose a threat_  
_Bought a jet, what do you expect?_  
_Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet_  
_Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_  
_Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_  
_Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it_  
_Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me (you you you)_  
_Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)_  
_Talk dirty to me (talk to me)_  
_Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)_  
_Get jazzy on it_

Quinn and Santana laughed as they walked back over to where Brittany was sitting. Brittany hid her anger and smiled,

"That was really good you guys."

"Yeah totally." said Sam.

* * *

"Hey Brittany, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me this weekend."

"Oh, sorry I'm already going to lunch with Sam this weekend." said Brittany. _Gotta play hard to get. And besides Sam did ask me to lunch this weekend. _thought Brittany.

"Oh... that's cool, I guess." said Santana, shrugging.

"Hey Santana! Guess who got two tickets to see Ed Sheeran this weekend?!" shouted Quinn excitedly.

"No. Way."

"Yes. Way."

"No fucking way Quinn, how did you get them?"

"I know people." said Quinn, winking.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, so do you wanna go with me?"

"Hells yeah I do. Aint nobody gon turn down Ed Sheeran tickets." Quinn laughed and took Santana's hand,

"Come on, let's get coffee."

Brittany's presence was totally forgotten as the girls walked out the door hand in hand, talking excitedly. As the girls walked away, Quinn heard a frustrated scream coming from the recording studios. She smirked, triumphantly. _Quinn 1 Brittany 0_ she thought, happily as she started to swing their joined hands lightly.

* * *

**Songs: _Breakeven_ by The Script and _Talk Dirty _Jason Derulo**

**Hey so this chapter was really fun to write :p Let me tell you that shit is about to go down. Someone, Brittany *cough cough* is having a bf (bitch fit) stay tuned to find out what happens next. And just to clarify, no I don't hate on Brittany. I just want to make it harder for her so she doesn't always get what she wants. Not that she does now... but you get the point.**

**Insomniac out.**


End file.
